Buffy The Vampire Slayer Vs Xena Warrior Princess
by BUFFY KRUEGER
Summary: The title says it all just my idea of what might happen if a fight between Buffy and Xena took place


_**A big thank you to daviderl for helping me I decided to post.**_

_**This is just a scenario on how I think if a fight broke out between Buffy and Xena this might happen I personally like when they are friends love your story's davider1**_

_**No time-lines etc. hope you enjoy**_

_**Suddenly both Buffy and Xena were filled with rage and loathing for the other.**_

_**Together they said, "Well, if she wants a fight, she'll get one!"**_

_**"Yi yi yi yi yi yi yi yi yi yi yi yi!" Xena yelled out as she leapt down from the tree she'd been scouting from. **_

_**But she hurriedly jumped to one side as Buffy fired her cross bow. The arrow embedded itself into a tree just as Xena launched her Chakram. **_

_**Buffy dove to the ground to avoid being beheaded as the Chakram circled back to Xena.**_ _**Growling, Buffy jumped to her feet as Xena aimed her Chakram at her again, and again Buffy aimed her crossbow at her.**_

_**Buffy heard Xena yell out to her, "You can't escape forever!" Her voice was calm but with an undertone of gleeful rage.**_

_**She was right. But Buffy didn't have to.**_

_**Both stepped out into open. **_

_**The wind blew to the north as they stared at each other,**_

_**Xena and Buffy rushed toward each other, covering the 50 yards between them in just a few seconds. As they got within fighting range, Xena taunted her -"Buffy huh? That's really a name?" **_

"_**Ouch if that was meant to be an insult then it sucked**_ _**I'd fire another arrow at you, but I don't want to waste ammunition!" Buffy yelled out. **_"

_**Both were taking a slow and determined step towards the other. Xena grinned at Buffy as they each put their weapons away. They both circled each other, dark murderous looks in their eyes.**_

_**Buffy raised her fists up, getting into a fighting position. "Ready?" Buffy asked.**_

_**"Born ready." Xena said with a grin. "I'd like to apologize in advance for striking a lady."**_

_**"If I were you, I'd save it for when you actually beat me." Buffy commented calmly.**_

_**Xena jumped on Buffy and punched her in the face, once, twice, thrice. Buffy then head-butted her and Xena was knocked off of her. Both regained their feet.**_ _**"Where'd you learn to do that?"**_

_**"It's my calling!" Buffy laughed. "And, by the way - you hit like a little boy!" **_

_**When Xena didn't respond, Buffy continued, "Don't hold back because I'm smaller than you are. I'm The Slayer and I can kick your ass without breaking a sweat!"**_

_**That, for some reason she couldn't understand, got Xena angry. "I'll make you sweat." She whispered hatefully.**_

_**Her eyes flashed as she rushed at Buffy, fists tightly clenched. She threw a punch at Buffy's head, and Buffy blocked with a quick rise of her arm, but Xena delivered a kick to her stomach, knocking Buffy through the air. Buffy re-righted herself in mid-air and landed lightly on her feet, and again the two circled each other.**_

_**"Bring it on, Warrior bitch!," Buffy growled. **_ _**The two of them rushed at each other, with Buffy aiming a quick punch at Xena's head. Xena ducked under the fist and at the same time did a leg sweep, but Buffy jumped in the air kicking out with her leg. Xena took one blow in the head, but then grabbed Buffy's other leg and tossed her through the air.**_ _**Buffy again re-righted herself, deftly landing on her feet and one hand, then launched herself at Xena.**_

_** Xena unsheathed the three-inch knife she kept tucked away between her breasts.**_ _**Buffy quickly jumped over and over as Xena sliced at her, the knife going through the air but missing it's mark. Buffy continued to move around, dodging the small but deadly blade.**_ _**Buffy didn't go for a weapon, knowing she would be at a disadvantage trying to locate it.**_

_**Once again, Xena launched herself toward Buffy, but was rewarded by a hard punch to her face. She went flying back, but as Buffy had done, quickly re-righted herself in mid-air Frustrated, Xena whipped out her sword again, and rushed after Buffy.**_

_**"You're good," Buffy complimented her as she deftly avoided the slashing blade.**_

_**"Thanks. Tell me have you ever kill anyone before?" Xena asked, pausing briefly to catch her breath, and trying to get Buffy to lose her concentration.**_

_**"Nothing human. I kill vampires, demons and forces of darkness," Buffy said. "You know, to protect a lot of innocent lives."**_

_**"Better watch it, white knight, or you'll be blinded by the shine of your own armour," Xena laughed as she suddenly spun around, kicking Buffy against a tree. **_

_**Then rushing forward, she held her sword against Buffy's throat.**_

_**Ah, I don't mind the armour I can carry the burden it comes with," Buffy answered and kneeing Xena in the stomach at the same time. Xena let out a gasp and was forced back as Buffy quickly jumped through the air, propelled by her strong legs, kicking Xena repeatedly in the face. **_

_**Xena was knocked to the ground, but when Buffy was close enough, she twisted her body and kicked her leg out. Buffy barely blocked with one leg of her own.**_

_**They both got to their feet and immediately rushed at each other, legs and fists flying, slashing, striking, slamming into their opponent. Buffy was slowly forcing Xena back one tiny step at a time, inch by inch. **_ _**In a surprise move, Buffy jumped over Xena and grabbed her arm, and threw her through the air, but she landed expertly, and pulled out the knife she kept strapped to her lower leg, and threw through the air as Buffy ducked.**_

_**"Nice try, but you missed!" Buffy told her.**_

_**"Did I?" she asked, grinning.**_ _**Buffy turned around just as a ensnared tree limb slammed into her, sending her flying through the air.**_

_** Grinning, Xena approached, grabbing her sword that was embedded into the ground up into the air as she approached the limp Buffy, who suddenly jumped up, kicked her in the face, knocked her back a few feet.**_

_**Then Buffy The Vampire Slayer suddenly twisted her body, slammed Xena into the ground. She raised a fist up, but Xena kicked her off of her, sending Buffy flying towards a tree. She slammed into the trunk and Xena raced at her,**_ _**bellowing a war cry.**_

_**Quickly, Buffy jumped up, brandishing her stake. Xena was forced back, dancing away, but Buffy threw the stake at Xena and it nailed her in the shoulder, making her fall to the ground. Buffy wondered if this was the end of the fight.**_

_**Looking satisfied, Buffy walked over to Xena ready to end this. Xena suddenly slam her knee into her stomach, making her bend over, and Xena then slammed her fist into her face, knocking her up and then to the ground.**_

_** Xena put her boot on Buffy's throat.**_ _**"Now…what to do with you?" She mused, eyes darkly glittering.**_

_**Buffy with a snarl was able to twist her body and with her fist and punched Xena in the shin. Xena fell to the ground in pain grasping her leg, Buffy took a quick gulp of air as they both slowly got up **_ _**And a third time, they rushed at each other, and again they struck at each other with hard, heavy blows. **_

_**They gripped each other palm to palm crushing each other's hand and their eyes locked as they stared at each other for a long time as blood seeped down their hands. Both their eyes went animalistic wide as the broke away from each other, backing away a half dozen steps. **_ _**Buffy held up her fist, then rushed forward. She slammed her fist into Xena's face, sending her flying. **_

_**She then delivered a harsh kick to Xena's stomach, knocking her into the air.**_ _**Xena regained her balance and both rushed towards each other again. As Buffy swung her fist, Xena suddenly grabbed her wrist, backhanded her across the face, then kicked her hard enough she smashed through a stone monument.**_

_**Then Xena unclipped her Chakram to use for close in-fighting. The Chakram sliced a piece of flesh off Buffy's arm. And then it hacked into her leg and she screamed as blood poured from both wounds.**_

_**"Tell me something," Xena asked calmly. She had a slightly gruff voice, and was looking at Buffy with a tiny hint of pity that was breaking through the stone wall that was her visage. "Why are you involved in this?" "Don't you just wished you stayed where you were and leave big jobs to the real heroes?"**_

_**But Xena didn't give Buffy any chance to answer. She rushed forward and slashed at Buffy with her sword, forcing the Slayer to limp jump backwards. Xena continued to rush at Buffy as the blonde-haired Slayer just barely managed to block Xena's attacks, spinning around to keep Xena from striking her.**_ _**"**_

_**You're naïve and foolish!" Xena whispered. "You've never fought in a real battle before, with a real challenge with a real warrior have you?"**_

_**Xena suddenly managed a hard kick to Buffy's stomach, knocking her through the air and into another monument. Buffy groaned as she slid down to the ground. Xena jumped at her, her foot coming down hard to crush Buffy's head.**_

_**"Guess I am pretty foolish...not to use this," Buffy commented, suddenly swinging a staff. It struck Xena's foot before it hit Buffy's face and forced her to go flying backward, pain soaring through her lower body as she hit the ground hard.**_

_**"Didn't expect THAT, huh?" Buffy asked as she twirled the staff.**_

_**"Hmm," Xena muttered as she staggered stood back to her feet. **_

_**With that, she rushed forward at Buffy, sword held high, ready to do serious damage. And again, the dance macabre began anew - Buffy twirling and swirling around,dodging the deadly assault of the Warrior Princess before jumping clear over Xena, then twisting around, slamming the staff into her leg.**_ _**Xena screamed in agony, hitting the ground as Buffy held the staff at her neck and applied enough pressure to cause Xena starting to start gagging.**_

_**"I'm not gonna kill you," Buffy said. "Just say you surrender and I'll let you go. I don't want to become a killer like you. I refuse to kill just to get**_ _**what I want."**_

_**"How noble," Xena spoke softly. "The resolve not to kill is a very brave and touching sentiment. But you're a fool.**_

_**" She stated, then her sword struck slightly into Buffy's stomach and Buffy screamed as she doubled back, dropping the staff and hitting the ground, groaning in immense pain as Xena then stood over her. **_

_**"Actually, the policy of not killing an opponent on the battlefield is just handing your opponent an easy victory. Such naïveté, and such a soft nature," Xena said, shaking her head. "No wonder you died. You're too damn...nice. And to think, that monster Angelus loves YOU?"**_

_**She kicked Buffy in the face, and some blood flew out from her mouth as Buffy rolled against a monument, then tried to stagger to her feet as Xena picked up the staff and slammed it into Buffy, knocking her to the ground again. **_

_**"I should kill you now. You'll be better off, you're barely alive now!"**_

_**"I'll show you how alive I am, you warrior bitch!" Buffy yelled, suddenly jumping up and slamming her shoulder into Xena, knocking them both the ground. **_

_**They both rolled around on the ground, with Xena punching at Buffy's face as the Slayer floundered around, **_ _**Xena was steadily kicking Buffy. The Prodigal Slayer lay all but helpless on the ground as Xena kicked her repeatedly. Buffy's body shuddered with each blow as Xena madly continued her vicious assault. Xena ready to get her sword into position to slash Buffy.**_

_** Buffy blocked the next kick and grabbed Xena's ankle, lifting her up**_ _**and causing Xena to lose her balance and fall to her back.**_

_**Both lying there taking a breather, then both slowly got up. Both were barely able to stand, and both looked like they were close to death.**_

_**Xena said, "Sorry for looking down on you. I'll stop treating you with disdain." She took up a fighting position as Buffy did the same. "You have earned my respect, and I'll grant you a warrior's death."**_

_**Buffy jumped forward at Xena, doing a sweeping kick, which Xena blocked with her arm. Retaliating with a suddenly kick to the stomach, Buffy re-righted herself in mid-air and leapt back at Xena, this time connecting with her head and knocking her back. **_

_**Xena then gritted her teeth as she too re-righted herself in mid-air, taking up a fighting stance as she and Buffy circled.**_ _**Buffy and Xena kicked and punched at each other, spinning around rapidly as they struck. Xena knocked Buffy through the air and Buffy landed on the ground. She tried to get up, but Xena slammed her foot into Buffy's side, knocking her across the ground once again **_

_**"It's over!" Xena stated as she rushed forward at Buffy, who suddenly rolled out of the way, grabbing a nearby rock. She threw it, but it bounced off of Xena's chest armour, making the Warrior frown.**_

_** "Did you really think that was going to work?" She asked.**_

_**"No...but THIS will!" Buffy stated, hands going to her belt as she rushed forward. Xena rushed forward at Buffy, fist held up.**_ _**And Buffy met that fist with a knife. Xena screamed, holding her hand in pain as she reeled back.**_

_**Falling to the ground Buffy stood over Xena lowering herself down onto Xena's waist Buffy pointed The Warriors sword down under Xena's chin giving it a slight pressure so a little bit of blood came trickling out and trailed down Xena's sword.**_

_**Buffy pointed the Warriors sword down at Xena. "Give up?" She asked.**_ _**"...I...yield." Xena said finally, bowing her head.**_

_**Satisfied Buffy took the sword away from Xena's chin and step away lowering her hand to help Xena up, Xena gripped hold of Buffy's forearm to pull herself up. Both taking long deep breaths Buffy handed back Xena's sword to her which she took and put it back in it's sheaf Xena nodded as if to say thank you**_

_**Then they both saw a light which was actually two portals**_

_**Beyond the one on the left were trees and a thatched hut, barely seen in the moon-lit night.  
Beyond the one on the right were a paved road with a red octagonal "STOP" sign, and a brightly lit street light.**_

_**"I believe this is where we part company." Buffy said. "I hope this is where we go home."  
"I think you're right." Xena answered.**_

_**For long moments, none of them spoke, each wanting to go home,Xena and Buffy then clasped right forearms gave each other a quick hug.**_

_**And with a final wave, the two women walked through The Portals, and were home.**_

_**Well, that was spectacular.**_

_**Pity it didn't go to the kill?  
But definitely a worthy winner and both worthy opponents. Well, it's over and done with now. A rematch possibly**_

The End?

So let you know what you think hope you enjoyed the battle first time I ventured into Buffy and Xena cross over blame daviderl and again thank you again davider1 xoxo B


End file.
